1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device arrangement with at least one switchgear cabinet and one cooling device, wherein the switchgear cabinet has a closed interior in which electrical built-ins can be housed, the cooling device is installed in the area of a lateral surface of the switchgear cabinet which extends vertically with respect to the front and at least over a portion of the height of the switchgear cabinet, and is in spatial connection with the interior through at least one air inlet and at least one venting opening, and the cooling device has a receiving chamber in which at least one heat exchanger is housed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device arrangement is known from the company catalog of Rittal, Manual 30, page 448. In this case the cooling device has a closed housing, which can be installed on the switchgear cabinet in place of a door or a lateral wall. A heat exchanger is placed into the housing, which is in a spatial connection with the interior of the switchgear cabinet. Air is drawn off the ceiling area of the switchgear cabinet, is cooled in the heat exchanger and is supplied to it again in the floor area. For reasons of space, the interiors of switchgear cabinets are increasingly more densely packed. Thus, a larger amount of waste heat is generated, which must be removed. With equipment of such a type, the cooling device must be exchanged for a device with higher cooling output.